


The Eternal Blue

by lunadesangre



Series: Between the Lines [12]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> At some point, Aunt Brenda brings Cyril crayons and a coloring book.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eternal Blue

At some point, Aunt Brenda brings Cyril crayons and a coloring book. The book is finished fast – Cyril loves drawing, even if he goes over the lines all the time. He’s dejectedly poking the crayons when there’s no more place to draw, so Ryan steals white copy paper sheets from a supply room, and Cyril’s face lights up at their newfound treasure.

The first drawing he makes then is all blue sky and carefully delimited **fluffy white clouds** , in the stark blankness of the page, not a single stray stroke of blue in them.

Cyril’s face is completely serious when he gives it to Ryan. “We can’t see the real ones,” he says, “so I made those for you.”

And Ryan remembers, as really little kids, spending hours arguing about cloud shapes with Cyril, lying down in the backyard so the sky was all they could see – and he has to bite his lower lip really hard so he doesn’t start crying.

“Thanks,” he whispers, only no sound actually comes out – but Cyril understands anyway, even now.


End file.
